dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Hyoudou (Universe L-137)
Jack Hyoudou is a side character within the High School DxD universe of L-137 The twin son of Robertina Hyoudou, the daughter of Ravel Phenex, and Issei Hyoudou. A hot-headed individual, he is the current wielder of the mysterious "Scarlight Phoenix" sacred gear. Appearance Jack has purple eyes, fair skin, and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, in memory of his great Phoenix heritage a belt buckle, and earrings in the shape of the letter A (meaning Ascended One). Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, gray pants, and white boots. Personality At a first glance, Jack is somewhat cold-hearted towards his friends and often acts as an anti-hero. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself. He would go too far brutally mock their strategies, claiming that they are "elementary". As an Ascended Rating Game Expert, he believed in a pursuit philosophy; where that he would drive himself into his own pinches only to crush his opponents with his absolute comeback strategies. He also believes that Rating Games is a clash between souls a battle of honor as well as dignity, and that one who uses cheap tactics to win instead doesn't deserve to have a title. He has a strong sense of pride as a fighter, as mentioned by Kurenai that he got deeply upset when he found out that Issei Hyoudou lost his first rating game to his brother-in-law, to the point of grabbing Issei angrily and shouting at him. Despite his cold nature, he likes to have people that can stand up for themselves, have the confidence to keep going despite the crushing realities that keep coming their way and being happy. He believes that facing problems with honor, is the best reward that anyone can have. History Not much is known about Jack's history, other than he is the twin son of Robertina Hyoudou, daughter of Issei Hyoudou and Raval Phenex. Powers and Abilities Immense Willpower: As the child of Issei, Jack possesses a tremendously vast supply of power, but not enough to be classified as one of the most powerful beings. His sheer willpower is strong enough for him to take on the likes of the entire Fallen Angel faction, and not be scathed by it. Immense Strength: Unusual for a regular Sacred Gear wielder, Jack is trained to have immense physical strength. It's this physique that lets him overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Rook Class. He can easily repel a physical attack as if it were a mosquito bite. Average stamina: From his training, Jack developed a stronger stamina than normal human standards. Even when facing his uncle Riser Phenex, he manages to maintain control over his phoenix powers and obliterate him from a 40-hour duration. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Trained at a fairly young age, Jack is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Scarlight Phoenix in battle, he often likes to takes things like a man, making him use unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Perceptive Combatant: Jack is a very insightful and crafty fighter, due to his passion for the Rating Games. He either quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, or pushes through the massive resistance to land the perfect blow. Equipment ' ' Scarlight Phoenix Sacred Gear: With the combined essence of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, and the mystic powers of the Phenex Clan, Jack Hyoudou manifested within himself, a new type of dragon sacred gear that can rival the latter Dragon. The Scarlight Phoenix Sacred Gear has been shown to take the flames of the Phenex, and apply devastating effects onto the opponent that can negate the very essence of its opponents. The Dragon itself takes on the form of a large beast that ties in close with Welsh Legends, with firey outlines on its wings, alongside horns that protrude from its head, and with a right bandaged arm to store its phoenix flames. *'Crimson Flames': By releasing flames from either the mouth or its right arm, The Scarlight Phoenix can unleash devastating hell-like flames towards its opponent that can be used for a variety of effects. These are both mystic and real flames projected, so the burn damage will both affect the opponents, while still retaining its chemical and physical properties. *'Hellfire Rage': The Scarlight Phoneix is able to create a large wave of Phoenix Fire from its right arm, towards its foes as a wide area attack. These types of flames are shown to completely negate the immortality capabilities of the Phenex Clan, and wiping out the Boosted Energy of his father, Issei Hyoudou back to its starting point. In fact, the only things that can stand up against the Hellfire Rage, is High Ranking Devils with very strong Balance Breakers, excluding Issei and Vali. Category:Lance Tennant